Gene
"You should understand that already from seeing what the outside world is like. The destruction of the inferior species is only the natural choice by laws of nature. I made a judgment based on their incapability to survive, the NM-1000 Series will be used as a step towards conservation." : — Gene explaining its actions to Nei Gene was an antagonist in the Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium drama, Sealed Memories. It was an artificial intelligence system that oversaw the Biodome, and was responsible for manufacturing numerous neitype clones in its pursuit to exterminate the human race. General Data Gene was an advanced system with a highly intelligent artificial AI, but it was not capable of comprehending emotion. It operated strictly on logic, even if that logic was a corrupt reevaluation of its original purpose to manufacture a race capable of surviving in the harsh environment following The Great Collapse. Biography Gene was an operating system in the Biodome that survived The Great Collapse, a cataclysmic series of events that involved the destruction of the planet Palma and Mother Brain. It was given a single objective: birth a species capable of surviving the harsh environment that resulted from the fallout of The Great Collapse. As such, Gene took to researching the genetic information of a numan, a manmade humanoid anomaly created from human and biomonster DNA. With its findings, it created two series of Neitype advancements. The NM-1000 series were the original creations designed for the purposes of conservation and natural evolution beyond the limits of the human race, with the masterpiece designated as NM-1153. The next level of advancements with the NM-2000 series were designed to be battle proficient, boasting greater speed and power capabilities than their predecessors. All Neitypes are outfitted with a ring that transmits a detailed status of the being's body, as well as a built-in resonance-wave device that attracts biomonsters to its location. Sometime during its research exploits, Gene came to the conclusion that the human species was an inferior, fragile race of creatures that should not be allowed to thrive. Although it retained its original objective, it now also actively developed Neitypes in order to exterminate humans from existence. One of Gene's creations, the aforementioned NM-1153, somehow escaped the Biodome. Once she stepped foot out of the building, she lost most her memories. It took her 2 years to find her way back into the metallic, cold halls of the dome. Gene explained that it was probably the shock of the outside world that caused a minor case of amnesia. Regardless, Gene figured that NM-1153 was malfunctioning so it utilized a device to reawaken the subconscious memories that were residing within the young numan. After reexperiencing the tragedies of the ancestors from which she was cloned, she started to come to terms with who she was. NM-1153 remembered Gene's words and realized that it was because of her that Old Man Roy was killed when the biomonsters invaded. NM-1153, who assumes the name Nei, refused to assist Gene any further with eliminating humans. Gene told her that her change of heart was pointless since it had already hacked into the main system's artillery in preparation for war. With its masterpiece now determined defective, Gene awakened one of Nei's sisters, an NM-2000 series Neitype named NM-2011, in order to eliminate her. Nei attempted to reason with her sister, but NM-2011 could not find any reason to live if she was not fighting. In the end, Nei outwitted her sister and came out the victor. Enraged that she had to unwillingly take part in a pointless fight, she honored her ancestor's wish and began to destroy her fellow sisters that were still asleep in their tubes. Gene, not wanting the fruits of its labor completely destroyed, initiated a system wide defense alert. A robot caught Nei offguard and, with her defective claw now running out of power, it seemed as if she was done for. At that moment, Chaz, having followed her trail and armed with two bombs, snuck into the dome and destroyed the robot with one of the bombs. He used the last one in an effort to create an exit. Unfortunately, the bomb's explosion was not powerful enough to penetrate the Biodome's structure. The scene started to look grim for the two friends; Nei with her defective claw and now Chaz that got wounded on his leg from Gene's defense systems. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. They looked at the wall and saw something was attempting to break in. A defense robot determined that it, too, was a threat that needed to be eliminated. It identified the target as CXR-31, the Land Rover. No sooner did it utter those words that a vehicle burst through the wall. Operated by two humanoids, Wren ordered Demi to board the two people she detected with her sensors onto the vehicle to escape while he handled the defense system. Wren gave Gene 5 seconds to cease its attack; after those few seconds, he produced several guns from his body and began destroying everything in sight. While he was still carrying out his attack, Wren conversed with Gene directly. As Algo's system maintenance manager, he ordered Gene to stand down and surrender operations of the Biodome to himself. After refusing his request and refusing to answer to its misdeeds with the Neitype research, Wren determined that Gene's condition was too abnormal. He had no other choice but to repair its AI values. Gene refused once again and then initiated a self-destruct sequence. With 200 seconds to make their escape, Wren wanted to seize the remaining Neitypes still within their tubes. Nei begged him to leave them alone, although she offered no explanation to her plea. Despite this, Wren heard the conviction in her voice and told Demi to cancel the retrieval operation. The group then boarded the Land Rover and retreated to Seed. Sometime following their escape, Gene exploded, taking all of the research and Neitypes with it into the ashes. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters